As the functionality of an electronic device develops, a user may easily find a place to retrieve information using the electronic device. For example, the electronic device may access a database providing position information in order to receive accurate position information.
However, an electronic device of the related art should input advance information regarding a retrieval place which a user desires to find out in order to receive accurate position information. For example, it frequently occurs that the electronic device accesses a specific blog but the relevant blog provides only general information and does not provide accurate position information. Also, even in the case where the relevant blog provides position information, the position information may not be up-to-date position information, causing confusion to the user.
Therefore, an apparatus and a method for providing up-to-data accurate position information regarding a retrieval place which the electronic device desires to retrieve are required.
The above information is presented as background information only to assist with an understanding of the present disclosure. No determination has been made, and no assertion is made, as to whether any of the above might be applicable as prior art with regard to the present disclosure.